ash and may kissing in carnival
by ryangarcia7
Summary: ash and may but there kissing but there video for bianca,max and misty
1. Chapter 1

characters;ash,misty,may,max,brock,bianca,(ash)mom,proffecer oak,officer jenny,team rockets

one day she is dreaming for misty but ash and may are kiss

misty;ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!o my gosh ash and may are kissing in the night

in the morning.  
ash;good mornig!  
misty;good morning!  
may; good morning!  
max;good morning!  
bianca;good morning!  
brock;good morning! ahhhhh i love bianca!  
misty and max ; shut up!!!!!!!!!!! errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ash; um......... what is your dream? misty!  
misty;ummmm........ nothing may; oh lets eat now!

in 5 hours.  
ash; sorry we gonna go to carnival misty;ok!  
may;bye!  
ash;bye!  
misty;SHHHHHH! i will say for you max and bianca but! i dream ash and may are kiss!  
max and bianca;ahhhhhhhh!  
max; my sisiter got....... fffffirst kkkkkissss! i cry ever (sob)  
misty;dont worry max were gonna video or cammera bianca;who? did bring the cellphone!  
misty: me!  
bianca;ok lets go to carnival! and pls quiet and see can i borrow your cellphone misty;sure!  
bianca;brock stay here brock;ok

the three guys gonna be go to carnival

bianca: ohhhhh there is ash and may in the love lake! come on! its gonna be late! now!  
misty and max; lets GO!  
bianca: ready set go!  
ash; love you may may; love you ash mmmmmmmmmm max,misty and bianca; WHAT!  
bianca;lets stop it the video! ok lets go home!

(Going home at night)

bianca; lets see the video max;Oh my! there kiss!  
misty;lets send for mom and proffeser from; misty brock;whats the problem guys?  
bianca;there are kiss ash and may!  
brock;noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Dingdong)

ash and may; hi guys!  
misty;ummmmmmm max;ummmmmmmmm bianca;ummmmmm the team rockets.  
team rockets;ohhhhh who is that girl the green dress?  
james and meowth; i dont know

(Dingdong)  
(ash)mom and proffecer oak; ash!  
(ash) mom: why do you kiss may! ok lets talk

(talking in leaving room)  
(ash)mom:why are you kiss from may misty is sending the video!  
ash;what!  
(ash)mom;i gonna call officer jenny!

(wait for 10 minutes)

(ash)mom;there you are jenny officer jenny: what the problem!  
(ash)mom; ash and may are kissing officer jenny: ok! ash and may if winner cannot to be go dungeon if losses you go to be dungeon if draw you two go to dungeon let the batlle begin ash;ok you go pickachu may;beautyfly i chose you!  
ash; use thunderbolt now!  
may;use tackle now!  
officer jenny: ok! sorry you lose may may;NOOOOOOOO officer jenny; go to the dungeon now!  
may:uhhhhhh pls! wait i dont forget you max you can be courage and responsible max;NOOOOOOOOO may come back! i cry ever (sob) i miss you

to be countiniue........... 


	2. Chapter 2

girls at the slumber party at night but allow for max and brock part 2

characers:ash,misty,brock,may,max,drew,dawn,paul,bianca and officer jenny

meanwhile......... but max there go home

max;noooooooooooooooooooooo!  
misty;oh dont wory max. may is gonna back thats ok max;um.........ok bianca;lets make banna split!  
misty and max;yay!  
misty;max if you feel better makes you happy max;yes bianca;but later to eat the bannana split. stay here brock,ash,paul,drew and dawn ok!  
brock,ash,paul,dawn and drew:OK!

(misty,max and bianca go to the officer jenny)  
max;were is may officer jenny;she is here max;yes! thank you officer officer jenny; your welcome!  
may;max!  
max;may!  
may;i miss you so very much!  
max;lets go home

(going home...) (ding dong)

may; ok im home!  
ash,drew,paul,dawn,and brock;yay!  
ash; i am so sorry may may; thats ok bianca;ok it is slumber party allow from me,may,misty,dawn,max, for ash,paul,and drew misty; um guys lets go now in biancas room ok!  
brock;i love bianca!  
max,may,misty,dawn;shut up!  
brock;sorry about that!  
bianca;lets dance!

in 3 hours

bianca;ok lets eat!  
ash; ok! lets go to biancas room paul and drew;OK!  
ash; keep quiet now and hide the bed oh no shes gonna here! shhhhhh bianca;mmmmm delicious!  
misty;me to!  
may;me to!  
max;me to!  
dawn;me to!  
brock;me to!  
ash;achin!  
bianca; oh my who did it sound!help guys find the three boys max;i got it ash,drew and paul in your bed! bianca misty,may,max,brock,dawn and bianca;BUSTED!!! GET! OUT! OF! HERE!  
ash,drew and paul:DARN! IT!

THE END 


End file.
